


Mamma Mia

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Baby Mia, Cute, Established Relationship, Giving Birth, Italy, M/M, Mpreg, Sleepy Marcus, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Marcus gives birth in his apartment with Callum by his side.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Series: Paddock Baby [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vich/gifts).



> Hello all! It's been a while since I've gifted a story so here is a prompted F2 story featuring Marcus and Callum! I was due to write a Mick/Charles story but because I received a prompt, I thought I would write this first as I can sometimes take a while in writing stories for others. Here we have a story where Marcus is pregnant and he is due to give birth and has his baby in his apartment in Maranello with Callum by his side. I hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts you may have!

Callum was nervous to say the least. Today was the day that Marcus was due to give birth and so far, there were no signs of the baby coming anytime soon. Callum wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, he knew it was better that the baby wasn’t born early but Marcus hadn’t had any contractions yet. The young kiwi was desperate for the baby to be born. He was in pain a lot of the time and he was constantly going back and forward to the toilet. 

“I just want our baby out of me.” Whined Marcus.

He moaned all day and all night. Thankfully, it wasn’t just Callum who had to put up with his boyfriend’s whining but his parents did too. They had decided to come and stay with the young couple in Italy as Marcus’ parents couldn’t travel across from New Zealand. It had been three weeks since they had moved in and Callum was glad that he wasn’t the only one having to put with his boyfriend’s demands. 

In all honesty, Callum was glad that he was on a little break from racing. The last race had been in September and the next two races would take place in Bahrain in November. Callum was glad that he was going to be present for the birth and it was also good that his parents were living with them so he could train. 

Due to the pandemic, Callum and Marcus decided to have a home birth rather than stay in hospital. They had been warned it was entirely possible for Callum to be refused entry because no visitors were allowed. Marcus wanted Callum with him, he didn’t want to do this on his own and Callum was the baby’s father too. The decision was made to have their midwife on standby via phone or the hospital when Marcus went into labour. One of their neighbours, Maria, had offered to help during the birth as she was a retired midwife and she got on with the couple. 

Callum couldn’t help but constantly message Maria because Marcus wasn’t in labour and the baby was still in his stomach. Maria had just laughed and teased that the baby was probably just too comfortable to come out. It didn’t ease Callum’s worries when Maria admitted that if Marcus hadn’t gone into labour by a certain date, he would need to be induced. Marcus would need to go into hospital for that which was why Callum was desperate for him to go into labour soon so he could give birth at home.

The couple got their wish as two days after the due date, Marcus’ contractions began in the early hours of the morning. Maria came to their apartment when Callum called and their midwife was also called. The excitement of Marcus going into labour soon disappeared and impatience grew as the young kiwi was forced to pace around the apartment as he waited for his baby to come out.

“Why aren’t they here yet?” Asked Marcus, annoyed.

Callum held back a laugh.

“Probably to annoy you.” He joked.

Marcus paused and glared at his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch beside his parents. Jane, Callum’s mum, tutted at her son. 

“Don’t mind him, sweetheart, he’s just teasing you.” Said Jane as she addressed Marcus.

The young man carried on pacing as he ran a hand over his bump. He just wanted his baby out, he was in so much pain. He was unaware of Callum moving towards him until another hand began to rub soothing circles over his stomach. The Brit smiled at his boyfriend, softly.

“Hopefully, not too long to go now.” He murmured. 

Marcus sighed and smiled at him. Callum leaned in to kiss Marcus’ forehead. 

“This little one is going to keep us on our toes.” Teased Callum.

Marcus laughed.

“Yeah, definitely.”

Marcus spent a good amount of pacing around the apartment whilst rubbing circles over his stomach. He only really sat down when Callum forced him to eat lunch. When he was finished, he went to the toilet for what felt like the 50th time in the space of an hour. He had just left the bathroom when he paused and gasped, hand bracing himself on the wall.

“Callum!” He shouted.

His boyfriend and Maria came running towards him. Callum grabbed his arm as he looked at him, concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Callum, frantically.

“My waters just broke.” Stuttered Marcus.

Callum couldn’t be sure he knew what was going on. He could barely remember Maria shouting on his parents to bring through towels as he helped her take Marcus through to their room. His focus was on his boyfriend who was screaming and writhing on the bed as his contractions worsened. He was hoping that none of his neighbours would call the police because they thought someone in the apartment was being murdered. Marcus’ grip on his hand was painful but he didn’t dare joke about it because he knew that his boyfriend was in pain himself. Callum’s parents had decided to wait outside the door so they didn’t crowd the couple. Maria was keeping an eye on how far along the baby was. 

When it was time for Marcus to push, Callum jumped onto the bed and held the young brunette in his arms as he encouraged his boyfriend to push.

“Come on, Marcs! You can do this!”

Neither Marcus or Callum had any idea how long it was before they heard the sound of a baby crying. Maria praised Marcus as the younger man slumped back in Callum’s hold.

“Congratulations, boys! You have a beautiful baby girl!”

Marcus let out a huge sigh of relief as Maria held his baby up to show the young couple. Callum kissed Marcus’ temple as he tightened his grip on him.

“I’m so proud of you, Marcs, you did great.”

Maria passed the baby over to Marcus after she wrapped her in a blanket. The baby stopped crying when she was placed into Marcus’ arms. Marcus let a few tears fall from his eyes as he sniffled, watching his baby girl close her eyes in content at being held in her papa’s arms. Callum smiled as he gazed down at his daughter. 

“She’s amazing.” Whispered Callum.

Marcus smiled at the comment and he leaned down to kiss the baby’s forehead.

It wasn’t long before Callum’s parents came in to see their granddaughter. Maria had left after she had informed the midwife on the phone that everything seemed to be alright.

Callum’s parents left when Marcus struggled to hold back from yawning. He was exhausted and as much as he wanted to hold his daughter, Callum insisted that he needed to rest. The Brit helped his boyfriend get changed into comfortable loungewear and nearly rolled his eyes when his daughter whined as she was placed in the crib beside the bed. He picked up the baby when Marcus was lying in the bed, eyes drooping.

“Go to sleep, Marcus.” Murmured Callum.

Marcus nearly whined. 

“No.” He whimpered.

“We’re not going anywhere, we’ll be right here.” Soothed Callum. 

The young brunette’s eyes drooped one final time before he let out a deep breath and fell asleep. Callum chuckled softly as he gazed down at his daughter.

“Your papa is stubborn. You might end up like him, who knows.” Cooed Callum

He watched as his daughter was sleeping in his arms.

“I don’t think you’re going to let me put you down now, huh? You didn’t want to be away from me when I was helping your papa.” He murmured.

He sighed happily and leaned down to kiss his daughter’s forehead. 

When Callum’s legs eventually grew tired from standing for so long, he sat down on the edge of the bed as Marcus was sleeping in the middle, curled up on his side. The Brit gently shushed his daughter who let out a noise as he had moved to sit down.

“It’s alright, baby. I’m here.” 

He moved a hand to stroke his daughter’s cheek.

“We need to come up with a name for you, hmm.” He said, softly. 

He continued to gaze down at his daughter.

“I don’t think your papa will be impressed with me if we name you kiwi.” He murmured.

“You’re right.” 

Callum nearly jumped when he heard the voice behind him and he turned his neck to look down at his boyfriend who was smiling sleepily at him. They smiled at one another.

“What do you suggest then?” Asked Callum.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders and Callum laughed. They fell silent as their eyes fell back on the baby in Callum’s arms.

“How about Mia?” Asked Marcus, after a while.

“Mia.” Callum tested it out.

“Do you like that name, bub?” He asked his daughter.

The baby let out a small murmur and stretched in her dad’s arms as she stilled again as she remained asleep. Marcus and Callum smiled brightly before Callum looked over at his boyfriend.

“I think we’ve got a hit.” Said Callum, happily.

Marcus let out a small laugh as he lifted a hand to stroke over the top of his daughter’s head. Callum moved so that he was now lying on the bed beside Marcus although he sat up slightly because he had his daughter in his arms. Marcus rested his head on Callum’s shoulder as he cuddled into his boyfriend’s side. 

“Our little Mia.” Whispered Marcus.

Callum smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s temple before kissing his daughter’s head. Yes, Mia would be just fine.


End file.
